


The Waltz of Him

by tartagliaexe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Honeytrap, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, clouds act of seduction, comedic undertone, need more tags??, sane! seph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe
Summary: So, that's where 'the choosing' comes into plan. During the right time aswell. Cloud would dress up as a woman. Hopefully get chosen as 'the one' and once he and Sephiroth are alone, he'd cast a truth spell on Sephiroth. Ask him what he knows about his father's grand scheme and get the fuck out of there by casting a sleeping spell on him.Hopefully, it will work in that order.Aka. Cloud disguises himself as a woman in hopes of receiving valuable information from Lord Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	The Waltz of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent. Highly self indulgent. Just wanted to write a Sefikura fic with sane! seph and crossdress cloud undercover. 10k words of plot and filth enjoy! 
> 
> Heads up: The sentences in brackets are Tifa, Barret and Aerith communicating with Cloud. 
> 
> Warning: Not Beta Read and sorry for the mistakes!! 🙏

_(Cloud, tell me, how does the room look? Give me all the details._ ) Tifa asks while it sounds like she's munching with her mouth open full of chips and Cloud face palms if it was the best option to upgrade AVALANCHE equipment with mics. 

“It's pretty.” He dryly answers and knew he received a pout for his vague answer.

The room is vast. Simple. Walls painted beige to match the silver chandelier up above as it shimmers ever so bright like twinkling stars. Cloud only can recollect a handful of times he'd seen one. Only the wealthy can afford them afterall. The floor is pure white, not a spec of dirt present and you can even see your reflection staring right back at you in all it's shiny glory.

Two sets of bookcases filled with assorted books rest side by side against the wall further right.

Untouched.

Almost as if they're only there for decoration and not to be read. Cloud knew this bored out of his mind some time ago, wanting to kill time by checking out the books. An harmful act and no one seemed to mind anyway. With his observant eyes, he could've tell right away there weren't any bent pages or creases. Cloud speculated that they get their daily dusting too. 

Such a pity. 

The wall to ceiling windows showcase the night city view below and beyond the walls surrounding the three story mansion. A new experience for Cloud matter-of-fact since he's always the one looking up to high structures. A lone grand piano―is golden and closest to the window is proof that this is a room for relaxation and tranquility. For the player to grace their talented fingers across the glossed keys, playing wondrous melodies from the grand piano. Cloud read alot of articles and one personal rare fact he knows is; that Sephiroth owns it.

A pianist since his childhood all the way to adulthood. He can also play the cello, violin and flute. Was the top first class SOLDIER before retiring. Utterly talented. A man of many talents indeed. Sephiroth, now in his early thirties also possessed unique features which are otherworldly. Giving numerous people ideas whether or not the silverette is human or not. To his odd green irises adoring cat-like pupils and pale flawless skin.

( _Gosh, Cloud. Are you sure, you do not have a crush on Sephiroth?)_

Wait, did he say that out loud? 

“Aerith, please.” Cloud pleads pinching the bridge of his nose. Listening to Aerith, Tifa and Barret? laughing at him through the mic in his ear. They're relishing this way too much than supposed too. Cloud eyebrow twitch in vexation. “This mission is serious. No time for laughing matters, guys.” Cloud can't help but scold them, ignoring Barret's fast jab about talking about the target like he's a walking poetry. 

Anyway. 

A eye candy for the lustful, a walking dream to many. Cloud has to say, even he found the charismatic man hard not to ogle at. To his cupid lips, luscious straight locks of silver and don't forget the baritone timber of his―

“Ladies, be prepared! Lord Sephiroth will choose the lucky lady very soon!”

Snapping from his train of thoughts, Cloud sighs to himself. Reminding himself to focus on the mission and not to get lost in his own world. _Fifteen more minutes to go_ , Cloud anxiously thinks while he picks around his polished nails. Cautious not to chip them since Tifa took her sugary time to decorate them. _Before it's time_. _Fucking hell_. Confidence he'd own from the start oozed away, once he stepped through the doors of the glamorous mansion.

Cloud ponders questionably where all of it has gone? 

Amongst the heavily strong odor of cologne, flickers of beauteous fans, extravagant hairstyles and the elegant gossip of high class women. Cloud is seated away from the women at a lone table. The odd ball out and reason for that also is to communicate with his fellow teammates. 

Not only that, Cloud found the comfort of distancing himself, rather than mingling with the other women. Who are far too nosy and scrutinizing for his likings. Getting his cover blown is the least thing he wants to happen. All the hard work will be for naught and he may even get killed, distressingly. Especially during this undercover mission and getting accepted here wasn't easy as pie.

Pretty tough, infact. 

The blond is disguised as a woman. A lengthy, blond wig cascades down in loose curls all the way to his lower back. Appearance very realistic to fool anyone. Outstanding and pretty eye catching, which made a few women gawk at him. It made Cloud roll his eyes disbelieving―that he'd already made a few latch envious eyes onto him.

Something he didn't want to happen.

 _How bothersome_. If only they knew it isn't his real hair! 

It's also quite heavy and Cloud had to 'train' himself to properly master how to handle it all. Which was tiring and very stressful how to stiffen his neck with all the blond weight on top of his head. Honestly, he wanted a shorter wig but his mom said he had to deal with it because he has to _stand out_ from the rest to catch Sephiroth's eye. 

Sadly.

Many of them wore revealing dresses, showcasing lots of skin. Completely different to Cloud's. Cloud wore a stunning, long sleeve sequin A-line dress. Colour navy blue like the dark depths of the ocean. The dark colour even brings out his baby blue irises that are bright like the sky and easy to get lost in; he was told. 

Reason for his lack of skin, is to conceal the masculine lines of his body. There are way more buffer men than him and his body type is slim yet oozes muscles which are no doubt noticeable. Honestly, it'll look odd strolling around showing off 'his guns' and that'd be a dead giveaway.

As much as he's proud of his muscles―Cloud is somewhat disappointed they won't be shown. 

Looped around his neck is a silver, heart shaped pendant necklace to go along with a pair of oval blue sapphire earrings. His earrings won't be seen by the amount of hair that's covering it, so Cloud wondered why even bother? His mom spent a fortune on the dress and jewelry, and Cloud got upset and complained, because it's only a one time thing? Why spend so much? As always she chides him that the mission is important and 'cheap' won't cut it to get selected by Sephiroth.

Cloud didn't argue after that. 

Cloud is naturally a looker. Very so. The 'angel singing and godly light' type of looker. His facial features are drop dead gorgeous to the point he doesn't need much makeup. Only a few dash of blush on his cheeks, swipes of mascara over his lashes to make them pop and pastel pink lipstick to finish it up.

Cloud would be lying to himself, if he said he didn't gazed in shock at his transformation in front of the body length mirror. Thinking in wonderment how makeup and clothing can change your entire appearance just like that. Resembling more of a princess than a swordsman wielding a broadsword. 

Now, about the mission.

It is about gaining valuable information.

It sounds simple, right? 

But it's not. Sephiroth's father who's a scientist that goes by the name of Hojo. Is filthy rich, leaning very strongly towards the psychotic side and demanding―wants his only son to quickly find a date. A date that is actually forced and will then become engagement and lastly marriage.

You should know what comes after that.

Blunt, if you ask anyone.Meeting Sephiroth personally is rare and certainly challenging to get info out of him. Hojo is most definitely up to a sinister plan and it's up to AVALANCHE to sniff out exactly what the old bastard is up too. AVALANCHE doesn't have much clues to go by. Only one strip of secret information which they paid a lump some for is obtained; that Hojo is creating a drug to harm the civilians of Midgar.

What type of drug?

Why?

When?

No clue disappointingly.

So, that's where 'the choosing' comes into plan. During the right time aswell.Cloud would dress up as a woman. Hopefully get chosen as 'the one' and once he and Sephiroth are alone, he'd cast a truth spell on Sephiroth. Ask him what he knows about his father's grand scheme and get the fuck out of there by casting a sleeping spell on him.

Hopefully, it will work in that order. 

Aerith and Tifa wanted to come along in case he is not chosen. But, Cloud reassured and confidently said he'll be picked. Well, that's what he safely thought before he was escorted into a massive room, filled with beautiful women with stylish jewelry. Cloud surprisingly regretted not accepting Tifa and Aerith's offer.

Cursing to himself in frustration peering intensely at the clock on the wall, fifteen minutes has passed. _Already?_ The soft parting of the double doors echoes loudly. The elder lady who'd escorted all of them here makes an entrance.Indicating it's time.

“I'm off guys.” He speaks softly so he's not heard by outsiders. 

Standing up with practiced poise, Cloud bit the inside of his cheek almost stumbling his footing in those goddamn heels! He congratulated himself for not falling flat on his face in shame. The blond quickly accessed his surroundings to see if anyone had noticed. Once he found out no one has, he blew a raspberry thankful no one has.

_Damnit, come on Cloud. Weeks into practice, this should all be a piece of cake._

Everybody is busy dolling up themselves with their personal compact mirrors and applying extra lipstick. Last minute prep. Cloud came bare handed. No mirror. No purse. Except for the small dosage of spells strapped around his thighs under his dress.

Not wanting to be around them, in slight fear he might get called out for not 'joining in', he's the first to follow behind the elder woman to meet Sephiroth.

 _(Oh yeah! Seriously, this mission is going to be a piece of cake! I just know it!_ ) Barret boosts confidently through the mic. 

“You're always saying that.” Cloud retorts nonchalantly with the roll of his eyes.Because it's the truth. “Then when everything's not a piece of cake, you'll say 'damn,this is a whole cake'.” There's shuffling in the background, a _'wait hold on!'_ by Barret before a girly voice pipes up. 

( _Cloud, remember to sway those hips and flutter those lashes. Men love it when a girl does that. Oh_ ― _Oh,and~)_

“Uh, what?”

( _Aerith, haha..I think Cloud gets it_.)

Thank Gaia for Tifa saving him from embarrassment. 

Cloud fetching blond curls bounce every step he takes, a sore thumb among the participants and resembles a walking dream. His trim waist is narrow and just begging to be held,manhandled. Cloud's plush hips sways side to side luring the piercing visions of guards, attendants and of course the fellow participants. He keeps a poker face, pretending not to hear the whispers of his beauty. 

One after the next, in an orderly line they went. Cloud nerves are going haywire, fingers jittery and blood pumping furiously in his veins. His heart thumb erratically to the point he can hear it in his ears. Now is certainly not the time. _Calm down Cloud, calm down_. _You got this_. Reciting those words like a mantra, the blond sucks in a deep breath when the destined destination comes into view. 

All the chatter happening behind him ceased, once the elder woman knocked onto the mahogany double doors. She announced that everyone have arrived. Cloud blinks down at his hands clasped in front of him, waiting. Barret told him to keep them there because he doesn't know how to posture his arms while walking.

Or, wish to become a laughing stock. 

An elegant voice says 'enter'. One by one they trickle in like quiet dolls, awaiting for what is to come. A few murmurs sound by the other women, some shushing eachother while in the presence of Sephiroth. Cloud cobalt irises widens bewildered as he observes the mystifying room.

White pillars are situated all four corners of the massive room, spindly and towering supporting the upper floor. They go on and on as if they're reaching into the heavens.

_Absolutely breathtaking._

Taking a lot at the other woman, they definitely thought of the same thing. Two impressive staircases on both sides from the upper floor leads downwards enriched in deep shade of brown and Cloud follows the bottom all the way up to the top. Eyes encased in sheer wonder.

Multiple, giant chandeliers hang up above, twinkling so brightly it reflects in his eyes and they're twice the size of the ones than in the 'waiting room'. The floor is made out of marble and are beige, designs of doves, swans and flowers stretched far and wide into the massive room. So stunning, he follows the intricate details of the patterns with his curious eyes. It's like he teleported into a fairytale. 

He prevents his mouth from dropping open, lining up first amongst the others. Not noticing right away, an orchestra is silent. And Cloud can tell right away, they're patiently waiting to begin.

Truthfully, why is everyone here?

Shouldn't they be situated in a dining area? A set-up for a fancy date? 

_What in Gaia's name is going on?_

Cloud…wasn't expecting this.

The information they got didn't say anything about this.

_Don't tell me…_

( _Cloud, where are you now?_ ) The trio speaks up.

“....A ballroom.")”

( _What? That's not right at all.I thought.._.) Tifa speaks up after a long beat of silence but it all fell to an deaf ear soon after. 

“All line up! Lord Sephiroth will choose one lucky lady he deems fit! Once chosen, all may leave!” Different reactions were shown, even though everyone knew from the very start Sephiroth would only select one. Snapped out of his thoughts,it triggers a scoff from Cloud. It earns him a glare to his side, which he easily ignores. Sephiroth dismisses the elder woman, she bows respectively then leaves. When they entered, Sephiroth had his back turned facing the wall to ceiling windows.

But, as he turns around to them in all his gorgeous beauty, Cloud breath hitched in his throat as a tense silence stretches on. Cloud bites his lips in panic. Scenarios jumbled up in his head like a pile of garbage. He have to find ways to attract his target without making it too obvious. But, how? Cloud is not a flirt―is he? He can if he tries...right? Never experienced a relationship and most certainly does not deem himself sexually attractive.

On the other hand, what type of woman is Sephiroth attracted too? Is he even attracted to women in the first place?So many questions came to mind,crashing in one after the other. All of this is forced and no one truthfully knows Sephiroth sexuality. By the obvious looks of it, Sephiroth is only doing this to please his father. 

Cloud sucks in a deep breath. Foreboding. He hopes all of this will accord to plan. Giving up is not an option. This mission is important and possibly will save thousands of lives. Absent-minded, Cloud caresses his bright blond curls. Couldn't prevent biting his lips deep in thought, eyes downcasted. 

Soon, a pair of dark boots enter his vision catching his undivided attention. They're made out of pure leather and spotless. Waiting. Cloud blinks a few times speechless out of his mind, wondering whether he's seeing things or not. Barings caught, he drifts his eyesight upwards and upwards following the line of Sephiroth's tall body that is stiff and threatening. 

Frozen like a statue, Cloud gets lost into those peculiar irises. Sephiroth gaze burns into his―unblinking and held with the unknown.The tabloids weren't kidding when they said he holds such an intimidating expression. Piercing through your soul, sucking you into an endless void of green. Cloud nerves kick in pinching the hem of his dress gulping. A staring contest is held between the two, luring the women to ogle at them in wonder. All eyes are trained on the sole blond with large blue eyes and delicate features. 

Glancing away seems difficult. Very. Cloud has no clue why. There's just something hypnotizing about the silverette. Tugging him in with no escape and no one has ever made him feel this way before. Such an alien feeling to him. Cloud is also not foolish. There's a hidden intention circling in the air and can't quite point out what it is.

But it's there.

Waiting. Patiently.

The confusing feelings twirl inside Cloud―blue meeting green. Sephiroth is not speaking a word to make it any easier. His lips are zipped shut, questionably.

Like he's quietly and carefully assessing him.

_What is going on in that head of his?_ Cloud gawks unsure. Strong realization dawns on him. This intimidating man. This man is the very one he must trick into luring out information. Sephiroth does not look quite easy to fool, in his opinion. A small 'hmph' comes from him which left Cloud tilting his head in question. Following along with that, encased in black leather a hand slowly rises and Cloud irises shrink slightly in terror.

 _Oh no_ , in distress. _What if…._

What if his cover is blown? The mission will be a complete disaster and his body will be diced by Masamune. Negatives race through his mind eating him away, but suddenly he wasn't prepared for a tender palm to cup his cheek. Snapping out of his thoughts, Cloud gasps in shock feeling the soft, cool caress of leather as Sephiroth marvels at him. His hand cards through his curly hair for a few seconds and descends down to his chin.

Cloud chin is forcibly tilted up.

“What is your name?”

A _very manly_ gasp from Barret enters the mic.

Sephiroth's tone is indescribable. Serene and hard to detect the emotion behind them. Voice soothing to hear. It's like a drug. He swallows heavily, lower region aching with upcoming need to his horror. Cloud tries his best chanting to himself it's all apart of the mission. Nothing more, nothing less. Along with a reminder to control his hormones. 

Adjusting his tone the best he can to sound more feminine, Cloud smiles gently.Convincing. “Cloud.” One word. Easy and soft. Much easier for him to hide his masculine voice. He gets a ominous hum in reply, a removal of fingers under his tipped chin. Cloud holds eye contact while he anticipates. 

“Fascinating.” That all he says, with a tilted smirk. Curiosity on the tip of his tongue. The unforeseen occurs once Cloud's smaller palm is then engulfed in the silverette much larger one, tugging him carefully out of the line of women. Cloud controls a bewildered sound from escaping between his painted lips. His heels click onto the marble floor following in the taller man's steps, marvelous dress trailing behind his lithe form. Sephiroth might've liked his stunned reaction for he threw a quick smirk his way. 

Cloud heart thumps wildly behind his ribcage, cheeks flushing as red as a ripened fruit. Truly affected by that one gesture. Cloud is discovering he has it much worse than he initially thought. _That...is not a good thing_. Mind drifting, he trains his stare at the hand gingerly clasped around his. Sephiroth fingers are elegant and long―even with gloves worn and his palm is so much bigger than his. 

Flabbergasted letting everything sink in. Cloud can't fathom that he did something to catch Sephiroth's eye and interest.

Easy as that. 

Holy shit. 

That action is all it took.

To prove Cloud is the one who Sephiroth desires. Cloud doesn't acknowledge the disappointed sighs as the rejected ones were escorted out. After the sound of double doors shutting closed, Cloud watched Sephiroth perplexed. With a quick snap of his fingers, the orchestra begins to play. Heavenly tone ringing through the ballroom. 

Cloud heart sinks in worry. He's fucked. A whole lot.

Undoubtedly fucking so. Grandma Strife taught him how to waltz many years ago. Said if there were ever a situation where he needed to dance to woo a pretty lady, he'll be well prepared. Cloud at the time found it somewhat silly, always voicing out loud he won't need them in the future.

What would Grandma Strife say to Cloud now, if she shockingly finds out his line is more crooked than straight. _Shit_ ,he regrets not taking them seriously. He only remembers bits of it. Swallowing a nervous bile down his throat, Cloud mutters a string of curses backwards and rearranged.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Again, the once over he gives to Cloud. He talks as he moves. Gentle like a feather and smooth and rich like butter. Shivers ran down Cloud's spine, more of a good one than bad. He swept his tongue over his lips before answering. 

“Yes, um―”

“No formalities. Sephiroth is fine.” He speaks reassuringly and shakes his head with a brief fanged smile that may or may not have made Cloud heart do backflips. _Gaia, it should be illegal to look so fine_. Cloud honestly weren't expecting so early to address him so casually without his 'title'. He shouldn't have judged so quickly it seems. 

Getting a better reading on him, Sephiroth seems overly relaxed now. Not the stiff and threatening aura he had at the beginning of meeting him, while everyone entered the ballroom.

_Was it…all just a front?_

It's so puzzling that he's baffled. The media constantly portrays him as wintry and a man who only glares at cameras. Yet, before Cloud is an easy expression and Sephiroth's small tilt of his lips. 

“Yes,Sephiroth. But only so little that I've remembered.” It's not a lie. Cloud felt proud of himself for not stuttering. He'd made sure to use Aerith advice with 'fluttering lashes'. It worked by the hitched breath he got in return. Seemingly somewhat pleased by his answer, Sephiroth gives him a quick once over again. At this point, Cloud already figured it out that Sephiroth is downright checking him out. His pupils also dilated for a second and _Gaia,_ Cloud have no clue what that could possibly meant and truthfully he feels pretty smug about it. 

“I see.Well, follow my lead Cloud.” Cloud name drips like honey from those lips. Sephiroth testing the feel of his name for good remembrance. Cloud sweats unsure, the weight of the vials of the spells feel heavy strapped around his inner thighs. Guilt washed over him, because Sephiroth is innocent in all of this. But, Cloud has no other option to find out about Hojo through his son.

They're centered in the ballroom, dazzling chandeliers draped over their bodies. Illuminating them in its wondrous glow. Sephiroth pulls him closer to his figure, Cloud height stopping to his lower chest. Their height difference is pretty noticeable and to properly see Sephiroth's face, he'll have to crane his head up to do so. Cloud who's weak to height differences knees almost gave out. To prevent such a scenario from happening, he goes for internally screeching incoherent gibberish in his mind while his face stays neutral. 

Not only that, Cloud tries to ignore the way the latter's white dress shirt pulls taunt over his muscular frame, with two buttons unclasped revealing the scrumptious expanse of his chest. Cloud tried his best not to ogle, alas it'd failed of course. Not only that, Sephiroth's strong forearms were on display by his rolled sleeves and an addicting manly scent wafts from him. And Cloud's poor heart just can't handle how Sephiroth's long hair is braided loosely, draped over one shoulder with a black ribbon tied at the end.

Sophisticated and classy.

Damn.

Sephiroth raises Cloud's left hand with his, then places his warm palm over Cloud's upper back. The blond sucks in a quick breath. Cloud hunched his shoulders slightly uncomfortable not used to such 'touching'. Sephiroth found out instantly, softly asking if he's alright with this like he's cooing an frightened animal. Cloud nods his head agreeing that he's fine and the action was just sudden.The blond peered through full lashes after voicing his words, off the bat he knew the silverette wanted to ask to make sure he's actually fine again by the furrow of his sharp eyebrows.

But, Cloud stopped him from opening his mouth. 

“Such a gentleman but don't worry. I'm fine.” Cloud purrs with a playful wink and coy grin. Flirtatiously, he gives Sephiroth's hand a lingering squeeze while resting his hand on the taller man's upper back.

First act of seduction! 

( _Damnnn!! I can't believe you actually said that!!! That's our blondie!!!_ )

( _Barret, pipe down. Do you want our target to hear?!_ )

( _Focus on the mission Cloud. Tifa_ ― _Tifa calm down_.)

Right. 

Cloud keeps a poker face.

Professionally ignoring the chaos erupting and pretending there's nothing suspicious going on. Cloud at first thought he might've regretted it. Shockingly, he's not. Spending time with Jessie definitely had to be one of the main causes. He drinks in the flicker of surprise across Sephiroth's face that soon settles into impressed.

“Hm, didn't think you had it in you to flirt. Thought you would've been much more bashful.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Not at all. I must say, my interest is even more piqued, Cloud.” Sephiroth purrs out his name like a prayer, gaze hot and heavy and trained intensely down at him. The way he says his name does strange things to Cloud and he swore the hand on his upper back gave him a squeeze. 

_Gaia_ , cheeks burning up, Cloud flickers his gaze away. Finding Sephiroth adam's apple way more interesting than his face. Which…is a complete lie.

Handling a look _like that_ directed to him... Cloud just couldn't handle it.

Sephiroth is a walking beauty, carved out by the gods and who wouldn't fall for such an ethereal man? Soon, the music stops and Cloud was so busy lost in Sephiroth, he completely forgot about the orchestra playing. Or, maybe they both forgot. On cue, their body began to move in sync to the gentle lull of the music once it played again.

Taking in a few calming breaths preparing himself, Cloud follows Sephiroth's lead as they dance. Cloud gets lost into the music, surprisingly he hasn't stumbled into his footing but gracefully moves in tone to the orchestra lovely playing.

Going through his mind, this is not what Cloud expected tonight. Questioning, how can he get Sephiroth to talk? There are eye witnesses around to act fast and he's not one for messy problems. Shit, there was never a Plan B, so Cloud guesses he'll have to create one now. More straightforward that is. Not too suspicious either. 

“So, anything interesting has happened lately?” Cloud starts casually shuffling his right foot back and ending up with his left foot placed next to his right. The question is innocent―to Sephiroth he pleads that it is―hopefully it'll lead to juicy details.

“Not really.” Sephiroth answers back a beat later nonchalantly.

The soft lights of the chandeliers cast a faint glow on the loose strands slipping free from his braid. Stunningly otherworldly. He flickers his multi coloured irises sideways briefly, pondering whether to further finish. The little action proved he needed not to pay close awareness to the movement of their bodies. It gives Cloud insight on how many times he have done this before. 

“But, I am to be a judge for an International Talent Show three days from now.” He continues boredly, returning his gaze downwards. Attention peering at Cloud's pink lips as they sway in time. _Hm, he sounds uninterested in attending at all. That's nothing_ _important_. _Shit, that had failed_. Cloud gives him a hum acknowledging hum and gives an extra swipe to his lips. He pretends not to notice the way Sephiroth follows it. 

Their dance is slow, almost intimate. More like lovers than a first meeting. Who knew such a possibility could exist. Cloud height made him feel so small compared to Sephiroth, who's towering over him and Cloud heart thumps furiously peering upwards into that dashing face. And oh _oh_ , is that specs of freckles across his nose? Oh, he got it pretty bad alright. 

“I see.” Cloud answers gently breaking away from his reverie. The palm on his back dips pretty low, more than it should to be considered proper for the waltz.

Impatient and greedy. 

Cloud bites his lips, swallowing harshly, concupiscence gnawing at him. Mind caught up in the gutter again as he follows Sephiroth's lead, he accidentally steps on his foot.

_Ah, great_. He chides himself. 

“I'm sorry―I―”

“It's okay. You said you've only recalled so much. But I must say, your memory is pretty remarkable for 'so little'.” He praised and did Cloud just hear a tease? Blinking in amazement Cloud never knew 'The Sephiroth' had a bit of tease in him. It made him curious? Just how many people knew about this? Is he like this to everyone?

“Thank you.” Cloud's response is full of honestly, greedily devouring the compliment because it's something he low key craves for. “Didn't know I could've made it this far without messing up.” Chuckling, the nerves he held earlier dissipated the more they dance, the more they communicate. 

Cloud expected this to be much more intense. 

It's not.

“So, how do you feel about this?” A smooth twirl of his body, Cloud fountain of blond curls sways along with him, hoping this next question will go somewhere instead of the last one falling flat. Sephiroth gives out a small frown. A flicker of annoyance races through his irises. “Forced.It's all to please my father, honestly. We'd barely spend time together and that also meant he doesn't know I'm not interested in women at all.”

Wait, what?

( _Sephiroth is into men?!_ ) There's the sound of something crashing, spilled liquid and Barret shouting out in incredulity and Cloud is just as stunned as he is. 

_Holy shit_. Eyebrows shooting upwards to his hairline, it was definitely not easy to hide his flabbergasted expression from Sephiroth. Who in return gave him an unsurprised expression, as if he was expecting such a reaction from him. Cloud had a guess, but who knew his guessing somewhat was actually right about Sephiroth having no attraction for the opposite sex.

Other than that, if he's not into women, why did he touch his cheek so gently?Purr out his name? Lowering his palm eagerly onto his back? You'd expect their interaction to be tamed and not _like that_.

Cloud is…awfully confused.

Listening to the rest of his words, Cloud bit his lips with pity. Sephiroth and his bastard of a dad never showed much love to him. All he cared about was for him to be the best. The best of the best. A horrible parent at it's finest. Treating as if not a human being at all. It got him thinking of alot. 

This is alot to take in. 

“You're an adult. Could you not have a say at all?” The music turns to dear ear, yet Cloud body continues to move on it's own without breaking eye contact from glowing ones. Sephiroth face twitched in response and Cloud searched carefully realizing he's having a slight problem to answer. As if he'd considered it numerous times, but brushed it only to please, please and please. If, whatever he's reading is correct. 

“I did have a say. As always, my father turned a deaf ear to that and commenced this irritable event.” With an eye roll, Sephiroth twirls Cloud's body a little too sloopy meaning he's getting bothered by the conversation. Troubled, _This is not good_. Sephiroth might grow bored, ask for him to leave or maybe select another. Cloud bites the inside of his cheek, conflicted.

What should he say? Before all of this, he anticipated for more privacy. An easy way to convey his plan. The informant gave AVALANCHE such information. They couldn't have been lying. Or, there was a change of plan by none other than Sephiroth. Cloud hollered in his head; _This conversation is getting nowhere!_

( _Cloud, I can't believe I'm saying this but, should you get to the chase? I mean, he's not spilling a thing! And Barret's already complaining about having enough of this 'sleepy music'._ ) 

( _I don't think that's a good thing Tifa. I think you should pry more into his personal life, Cloud. That's one conversation about his dad,right? Maybe uh, maybe he'll say more_ ―) 

“Cloud?”

“Yes?”

“You're distracted.” Amusement covers his tone of words. Cloud spares him a look of not quite understanding the situation. A glint of the unknown surfaces in those strange eyes and Sephiroth lifts a brow highly even more amused. Cloud snaps back into reality then.Guilty of getting caught red handed, he flushed deeply in shame. 

_Shit_ , he was so busy listening to his teammates to come to a realization the music has ceased and Sephiroth probably had said something but he was too distracted to say anything. “Sorry about that!” Releasing his hold until they're not touching, he waves his arms animatedly and apologetic. Cloud feels like a complete idiot. He scolds, _what the hell is wrong with him?_

“I―” 

“Cloud.” A gloved finger presses to his lips, pausing him from finishing his sentence. The action is smooth, extremely bold even and not one Cloud expected from the silverette to do. Sephiroth continues to surprise him again and again. Cloud wonders how many more surprises are instore for him? The blond feels an arm tugged him swiftly with ease and procession. Blue eyes widening in disbelief, Cloud lips wobble once the silverette crowded into his personal until they're chest to chest. 

“I've had enough about me. I want to learn more about you,Cloud.” Deepening his tone until it's baritone, it drips sex and sin and Cloud body trembles in lust. Lava boils in the pit of his stomach, far from cooling any moment. Sephiroth knew exactly or predicted how those tempting words would've effected him and it's surely doing a damn good job, Cloud applauds. 

Pinned down by those piercing cat-like pupils that are unflinching―they roam over his shorter form like he's a meat onto a silver platter. The air is smothering in lust. Circling their entire being, without going anywhere.

Cloud is fucked. Figuratively and literally―for whatever the future holds. 

Cat caught his tongue, Cloud let the gloved finger slid under his soft lips, caressing them gently. “Let's take this somewhere much more private,shall we.” Lowering his lips to Cloud ear, Cloud gasps at the blazing sensation of Sephiroth warm breath teasingly ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Who's no doubt enjoying every second the blond's body shivers in his hold. That aside, Cloud haven't noticed the way he desperately clutches onto the taller man's back, head tilted up gazing almost into a trance up above at the twinkling chandelier.Cloud gave in so easily it's _fucking crazy_. A pleased chuckle escaped past Sephiroth lips, placing a tiny kiss to the tip of Cloud's earlobe. 

“Do you want that?” Sephiroth brushes back his blond tresses tenderly, further pressing a small kiss to the slope of Cloud's neck, nibbling there satisfyingly with his fangs earning a wrecked moan. 

Cloud is easily falling apart in Sephiroth's arms and all he can do is prevent himself from taking it more further here, instead of proceeding filthy processions out in the open. Cloud sighs soundly, legs wobbling on the point of giving out. His cock strains in his undergarment no doubt leaking precum and ready to be played with.

“...Yes…” He finally breaths out. 

“Say it again.” A harsh bite onto his lower collar follows ripping a sultry cry from Cloud's parted lips. The crushing force of their hold increases after Cloud does that, weakly thrusting foreward for any sort of friction to sate his desirable needs and foggy mind.

 _Yes_ , he wants to come. He really fucking wants too. Sephiroth is _so_ big and he's all _around_ him, leaving Cloud _hungry_ for him. Wanting him to be _inside_ of him. Sephiroth chuckles and lets him have his little fun, observing the lost look in the blond's eyes.

“I―Yes, I do.” Cloud plants his face to his chest, face burning in shame and lust. His hands trails down to Sephiroth's chest clutching the white fabric into his palms with a life-grip. Prettily pleading again and who is he to deny such a wonderful plea? 

“Good.Follow me then.”

The mission is a complete disaster. 

  
  
  


They make haste maneuvering through the mansion with one place in mind, or more like Sephiroth tugs Cloud along who desperately grips his palm so there's no easy way of slipping free. Of course, there were a few scandalous stares by some witnessing the highly proper and lofty Lord Sephiroth with wrinkled clothing, yearn burning in his eyes and carrying along the 'woman' he'd chosen who's on the verge of tears if 'her' needs aren't meant in time. 

Sephiroth cooly disregards it all and shot out a few piercing glares telling others to mind their own business and get back to their tasks. The journey had not taken them long to finally arrive to Sephiroth's bed quarters. Cloud paid no heed to the luxurious details of the room once they've entered inside with a slam of the doors and the click of lock. He did however, take in the sight of the large canopy bed decked out in dark colour schemes that are rich in fabric and design. 

Cloud scrambles on top of the pillowy bedsheets wantonly, latching his mouth eagerly and dirty against the older man's moist ones whose arms are caged beside his head. Wet smacking resounds into the empty air, sinking in Cloud's ears and he's so hot. It's crazy. Who knew Sephiroth is a god when it comes to kissing.

The kiss is sloppy and wet, as he tangles his fingers and plays with silver strands―the silky texture lovely in his hands. Sephiroth doesn't like anyone playing in his hair, Cloud―Cloud is an exception though. Sephiroth devours his mouth ravenously, not giving Cloud a second without showing him exactly whose he's with. All proper attitude aside he's displaying a predator ready to have his way with his prey. A full body shivers zips through Cloud's very being. 

This is all way better than Cloud had imagined. So, _so_ much better. It'd be ten times more if all the nuisance he wore were off so he'll be bare. Cloud's body is sunk firmly into the bed, with Sephiroth's entire form covering him and he's liking every damn second of it. Cloud's so busy twirling and accepting the desperate tongue into his mouth, he forgot all about his teammates that can hear everything that's going on.

Seating himself upwards, Sephiroth removes the heels off of Cloud's feet―because he was too caught up in the moment to remove them before descending onto the bed. Cloud whines with blurry ocean irises gripping the sheets on both ends, craving for mouth and tongue to wreck his. A beauty in waiting in Sephiroth's vision. It makes the silverette smile, definitely wasn't foreseeing all of this scandalous act to happen. He's not complaining and neither is the beauty who goes by the name of Cloud. 

Humming to himself drinking in the delectable image of scattered sunshine hair and blue dress hiked all the way to Cloud's upper thigh, Sephiroth smirks knowingly. Hooking legs around his strong waist, a hitched breathe releases between Cloud's mouth, savoring the cool sensation of gloved hands going upwards on his stocking clad legs and all the way to his upper thighs. 

“You like this don't you?” Sephiroth conceitedly taunts keeping their burning eye contact, not ripping away to look anywhere else. He loves the trembling pupils coated in want, extraordinary _need_. Cloud bites his lips in frustration, maybe having an internal battle with himself he nods his head multiple times.

“I do…want you in me so bad…”

Tears drips down his cheeks, the sudden sight stuns Sephiroth because he'd never seen someone so utterly drowned in lust, that they're crying tears so fast and they haven't reached the next phase yet. Sephiroth had to say, his dick hardened more. Getting a closer look at Cloud, his imagery leans towards an angel falling prey to sexual desires.

Pure to these experiences. Eyes narrowing to slits he closely observes, the trembles, nervous little ticks of pale fingers gripping the sheets and slight squirm explains it all to him.

“A virgin, I see.” He announced loud and clear in finality, snapping Cloud out of his hazy state. 

Only so much. 

“What?How do you know?” Cloud gapes not hiding away his disbelief and embarrassment for it's written all over his face. _Oh_ , his face which burns like fire. Cloud is too obvious for him not to have noticed. Sephiroth throws out another chuckle playfully ignoring it, finding another secret he'd enjoyed finding out about.

Sephiroth lips shift to an amusing side-splitting grin, waving to the blond two small vials filled with coloured liquid between the creases of his fingers. Cloud bolts up on his elbows, eyes enlarged in shock. Expression as if he's witnessing a meteor crashing down.

“I can explain―”

“Were you going to use these on me, Cloud? I must say, an excellent way to hide them but I'm smarter than you think.” He tossed the vials on the further side of the bed. “Also,” Leaning over calmly to reach over hidden through the bunch of curls, Cloud had no time to react once Sephiroth snatched the mic and crushed in with ease between his fingers. 

“I'll just get this off of your hands. We don't need anyone eavesdropping on our conversation.Shall we?”

Colour drains from Cloud's face. It's as white as a blank strip of paper. Shell shocked he gulped heavily because he undoubtedly fucked up. His goddamn cover is blown.

How…did he know? 

Cloud blames himself for being so unprofessional and giving into his desires that shouldn't have been present at all. His undenying crush spiked it even more.

_Stupid, stupid stupid_. 

Another thing he should've been more careful of is that his legs are wrapped around Sephiroth's waist, dress hiked up so that obviously meant the vials filled with spells would be in his line of sight.

Cloud really wants to smack himself in the face for his idiocy. The others are probably panicking or losing their minds. Not only that, how did they get this far if he's a woman? Sephiroth says he's into men, but he and Cloud made out like hormonal animals moments ago. 

Figuring out what's going through Cloud's mind, Sephiroth sighs deeply with a shake of his head before answering, “Yes, I knew you were undercover Cloud. A dead giveaway was the fact that when we were dancing, you kept your eyes trained sideways. Not distracted by looking at anything, but rather listening for a good minute. To your fellow teammates of course. You weren't lost in thought either,if you were, you'd gaze with a faraway expression and wouldn't have blinked a few times.”

_Damn._

“Quite observant, aren't you?” Cloud shots back. 

“Yes, I am.” Sephiroth is quick to retort with ease. 

“I knew you were a man all along aswell. I have a very good memory and would never forget those shade of blue you possessed―a member of AVALANCHE. No matter which disguise you take on, I'll know it belongs to Cloud Strife.” When he got no response he continued on casually, “Lets not forget when you grind yourself to my body. Do you think I wouldn't have felt your cock hard and eager?” 

A hot blush tainted with bashfulness, shock and embarrassment colours Cloud cheeks and Sephiroth chuckles. He's so adorable. “Trust me, if you weren't a woman I wouldn't have gotten this far with you. I know you want information on my father's plans. I'll give them to you, if you still want to continue where we left off?” 

Offering with a raised brow, Cloud gapes speechless at Sephiroth before shutting his mouth thinking deep in thought. Brows furrowed deeply. Clearly, he can't quite register what's exactly happening.

Or, was he presuming something much more darker?

Sephiroth furrowed his sharp eyebrows, sort of disappointed if his calculations were correct. If so, he's not heartless. He deems himself much more human, than most let on or his father.

Cloud blinked for a hot sec, opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it indicating he's lost for words. Cloud bite his fingernail, a nervous habit he'd developed over the past years.He should've―well, heck he did know Sephiroth is clever. His confession of good analyzing says it all. Cloud wasn't predicting his cover would've been blown before he got anything important. 

Giving the older man a wary glance, Sephiroth shows no signs of hurting him, moreover his words do sound honest. But, the 'if'.Sephiroth will only disclose information about his bastard father if they move forward from where they'd left off.

Meaning Sephiroth doesn't care of the so called 'importance' of his father grand scheme and rather would expose it all just to elope with him. It all could be revenge, to get back at his father for neglect and what all he has done in the best. 

Truthfully, it wasn't supposed to have gotten this far.

The mission took a drastic turn and one Cloud didn't predict would happen. Sephiroth face says it all though. He wants him, by the flush of his face, sharp slit of his eyes and Cloud is not mistaken, tell tale signs of that impressive bulge. Sephiroth gave him a choice. One…that isn't much of a struggle because Cloud wants to continue where they'd stopped and achieve his goal. 

Two birds with stone.

“I want it.” Cloud agrees confidently, breathy and soft like a siren. Swollen lips just begging to be kissed and played with. “So don't keep me waiting long.” Looping his arms around Sephiroth's broad shoulders tugging him until he's flat on the bed and Sephiroth crowds his space, Cloud brushes his lips to Sephiroth smirking ones that part for his tongue to enter.

A 'mmph' startlingly sound comes from Cloud when the silverette deepens the kiss until it's rough with battle of tongue and teeth. Saliva slips past Cloud lips trying to keep up, draining down his chin erotically and by spotting that, Sephiroth becomes more aggressive with the makeout session nipping Cloud's bottom lip with his fang. His resolve is thinning, Cloud can almost hear it past the lip smacking, low groans from Sephiroth and the slutty tiny sounds by him. Fuck, he really needs that big dick to wreck his virginal ass. 

It all becomes too much for him, so he had to gently nudge the older man to break away and as they part a string of saliva connects their lips together. “Are you sure?” Sephiroth's voice is husky, breathless―searching through blue to make sure Cloud's making the right choice and won't regret any of it. Cloud scoffs, trailing a teasing hand over the expanse of Sephiroth's exposed chest. A few buttons were unbuttoned during the process. 

“Fuck―Yes I am.” Cloud whines in longing. 

His disguise is unraveled, everything is out of the bag. What's the point of holding back his needs?

Sephiroth hums in satisfaction and roughly tugs down the collar of Cloud's dress to have better access to his neck. He peppers kisses on fair skin decorated with three beauty marks animalistic. To create a marvelous, marked masterpiece which will not be easy to hide from prying eyes. The blond doesn't mind. 

Cloud sighs through his nose on cloud nine, lashes fluttering shut in the moment of those hungry lips staking its claim on his skin. He clenches his legs harder around Sephiroth's waist, in need of more without a verbal response and the huff of amusement comes across his warm skin. 

“I won't take it far with you.” He declares. 

“Why?”

Sephiroth ignores Cloud whine of disapproval. He angrily pouts pleading again for him to change his mind. He doesn't want it to be short. Cloud body, mind everything _craves_ to be filled. Ass to be split in two.Alas, he's ignored again. “But, I will put my mouth to use. Or, fingers if you'll let me?” Cloud breath stills in his throat, cheeks changing to a hot shade of pink pinned down witnessing those irresistible eyes locked on him.

Waiting for him to answer and Cloud cock jolts in anticipation feeling extremely turned on by the desiring expression aimed his way. Both options sound wonderful and the filthy imagery of slender fingers and those cupid lips wrapped around his cock left the blond hot and bothered. He's inexperienced in the sexual field. Touching himself? He did that. Playing with his most intimate part? He…haven't and is willing to go that far with Sephiroth. 

“Both. Your mouth and fingers.” 

“So eager, Cloud.”

“Only because you made me so eager, Sephiroth.” Cloud gets pulled into another kiss by his sassy response.

  
  
  
  


The blond wig, jewelry and dress were carelessly tossed on the floor. On top, the two vials of spells. Cloud pretends they're not present. Laid out naked on his back, his stocking clad legs are parted with a slight flush radiating on his cheeks. Cloud may've wanted to rid the dress hastily to be comfortable, but he hesitated for awhile until he was persuaded. Sephiroth gentle coaxing made it happen of course.

Cloud waits patiently for Sephiroth to come back to the bed once he gets ahold of substance that'll come in handy for their intimate act. For his first, he's nervous. It's natural to feel that way. He has never been intimate with anyone before, moreso someone as famous as Sephiroth. A dream come true, is exactly what it is. 

_This isn't going against the mission right?_ He questions bending his toes into the layers of sheets. On second thought, he shouldn't question that. It certainly is going against the mission since the plan was to seduce, get info then stealthily leave the mansion undetected.

Oh, how he had failed that.

When the mission is over, he'll leave this part out from his teammates. Clearly, it'll be too much information and giving his mom a heart attack is not an option.

_Crap, they already heard enough to know how it went._

Not long after, Sephiroth makes it back with liquid inside of a small bottle, no doubt it is for when he uses his fingers. Cloud flush drapes down to his neck,fingers tangled in the sheets. Sephiroth bulge is straining inside of his pants to the point it looks like it's ready to burst free. 

Cloud wants to help him through it, _repay the favor_ but he's nowhere near experienced in _that_ type of field. It'll be an epic fail from the start. Though, that won't stop the dirty imaginations of performing said act on Sephiroth.Cloud looks away once he was caught red handed peering intensely at Sephiroth's bulge picturing filthy scenarios in his head. Cloud wants to bury his face into a pillow in shame. He downright feels like a virginal maiden for crying out loud. 

Sephiroth unknowingly hums to himself, gingerly placing the lube down onto the bed. He grabs both of Cloud's legs, then tugs him not roughly but carefully until his legs dangle off the edge of the bed. Cloud softly gasps during the process, confusion brewing in his eyes wondering which position the silverette is up too. His confusion is soon answered when the taller man sinks down to his knees on the plush, carpeted floors, parting his legs and throwing them over each shoulder. 

The position exposes his intimate area, his everything to Sephiroth and he whines somewhat shyly biting his lips. Sephiroth snaps his sharp eyes to him, silently daring Cloud to shift his vision away from him and Cloud could only do is shiver even more turned on by the heated look. _Fuck_ , he looks so sexy between his thighs.It's so much too handle that it felt like he's on the verge of coming. Which, he does want to have so early since nothing haven't even started yet. 

“Don't look away.Only have your eyes on me.”

Sephiroth rumbles dominantly,smooth buttery voice slicing through the lust filled air. “...Yeah.” Those words alone are so powerful, his cock jolts ever so slightly in interest. Sephiroth deeply chuckles, figuring out how affected his words are to him. _So cocky_ , Cloud groans.

Sephiroth elegantly removes his black gloves one by one, a bit too sexual for removing gloves but is not a staggering discovery. Sephiroth is quite well known for making anything that's considered normal highly erotic. The sensation of warm hands caressing his inner thighs alerts him, no doubt a way to relax his nerves. 

_What?_ He'd never took notice, but his muscles in his thighs are taunt. Unrelaxed. Cloud blinks astonished by that. “Relax for me, Cloud.” Purring out, Cloud's body went slack once he did, causing a smirk to grace Sephiroth's cupid lips. Cloud heart rapidly thumps sensing upcoming praise. 

“So good for me, Cloud.” Rewarding him with a brief tug to his swollen cock. “Ah―ahh.” Cloud chokes out a sound way more louder than he anticipated for it to come out. That felt so amazing. So, _so_ amazing. Such a small move made him curl his toes and arch his back upwards.

The blond shockingly ponders to himself, how it will be during the further process? Will he be a crying mess? Sephiroth ripped such a reaction out of him by only tugging his length, not even for a full second. Gripping the sheets tightly between his fingers, Cloud surely knows he'll be a wreck of hormones and tears once this is all over.

Panting by his small reward, he pleads for the latter to quicken his pace with rosy cheeks. A cool press of finger snaps his eyes open wide in bewilderment. _When were they closed?How did he manage to do that so fast?_ He thought in disbelief. Gulping, Cloud shifted his vision downwards to piercing green narrowed his way. He'd soon realized he broke the promise of removing his eyes away from him.

As revenge, the finger is moved away from tracing his puckered hole and Cloud shakes his head, begging for forgiveness with teary eyes. No, he wants his fingers, his mouth so fucking badly. _Please don't tease me_. Cloud can only imagine how slutty and desperate his appearance is. Long lashes brushing against his cheek bone, pink lips swollen from their makeout session and a few blond strands plastering onto his forehead by perspiration. 

Satisfied with the begging, Sephiroth pleasingly chuckles to himself. “If you hadn't begged me, I would've postponed your pleasure.” He hotly confesses by inserting the first finger―his index finger into Cloud's hole. Never breaking eye contact, watching Cloud as he watches the way the finger slides into himself.

Cloud breath hitch, _hitches higher_ the more the well lubricated finger slides slowly with ease.It feels…odd. Very odd. Yet, right. Cloud can't pinpoint how to describe it, but it's strangely pleasurable. He'd predicted for it to be much more hurtful. Infact it's not. Only a slight sting. 

“That's it, opening so nicely for me, hm.” Scissoring his finger more into the tight ring of muscles he openly praises, Cloud punches out a breathy gasp, leg jerking on the silverette's shoulder who's unfazed by the action. The praises and touches sets Cloud's body on fire and _fuck_ , it's only one finger driving him _insane_. Other than that, he's figuring out how much of a praise slut he is―devouring them in hunger. 

“Tell me, Cloud. Do you want another?” A second has not gone by, before he gets a quick response by the eager beauty. Sephiroth hums very, _very_ pleased by his eagerness. He extracts his wet finger, to apply more substance onto it and the other he's going to use next. Finished, he thrust them muttering to Cloud to take deep breaths, watching in sheer fascination how easily the rim flutters to accept his fingers. Like Cloud's body is made for them.

Oh, he'll keep this one.

Curling them a few times aiming for a particular spot, Sephiroth restrained cock hardens more listening to the pleasurable melodies escaping past Cloud's lips. “Mm, _yess_. Just like that.” Legs tighten around broad shoulders, Cloud shamelessly thrust his hips backwards pushing them more further in plush, vibrating walls, amazing Sephiroth because of his greediness.

Discontinuing the neglect for Cloud's cock dripping with precum, Sephiroth plants his hand on Cloud pelvis to keep him steady. Sephiroth keeps his gaze locked onto Cloud's as his mouth descends down on the cock in one go. Deepthroating him without a gag. Cloud curses through his gritted teeth, tossing his head backwards of the heavenly moisture of Sephiroth's mouth wrapped _so wonderfully_ around his cock.

“Fuck―” Incoherent mumbling came after that, weakly thrusting his hips for more friction and the feel of Sephiroth fingers buried in his ass. The overstimulation of receiving pleasure on both ends sets him ablaze, to the point he wants to grip his hair like he's losing his mind.

A rush of ache twirls in his lower region, indicating he's close to coming, but Cloud tries his best preventing such an early scenario. He wants to hold out his orgasm til the very end. It'd be wrong to suddenly come down Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth bobs his mouth teasing, leaving only the tip of the cock head between his lips, then makes stars dance across Cloud's eyes taking him fully back into his warm cavern.

Cloud arches beautifully like a taunt bow as a drawn out groan slips free, echoing into the still room except for the slick fingers penetrating him and the wet slides of Sephiroth fucking his cock down his very throat. A hot suction tearing the blond's mind at the seams. So gorgeous while doing so and it makes Cloud lose control with his moaning. The boiling heat in his lower stomach turns hotter and _hotter_ , stomach muscles flexing numerous times.

_Shit_ , it's harder to hold back than he thought. 

He mustn't―

“So beautiful when you fall apart for me.” A voluptuous tone of voice rips through his foggy mind of lust. _When did he…_ Cloud blinks through teary eyes the way saliva and precum decorates Sephiroth's lips, some trailing down his slender chin. Silvery strands slipped free from his hair framing his heavenly face in sensuality, and let's the not forget those smothering irises a darker shade of green brewing in excitement and smugness.

His mind becomes foggy again, closing his eyes by the harsh rise and fall of his chest. 

“Cloud?” Sephiroth whispers like it's a secret, halting his fingers movement. A call to go through his mind from the thick haze of desire. “Yes?” It took all of Cloud's willpower to properly respond or not to prettily beg for him to continue making a mess out of him. He looks his way blinking slowly. 

His reveal left the blond speechless. “Don't be afraid to come in my mouth. I want to taste you.” Before Cloud said anything in response he's cut off by the engulfing sensation back on his cock. “Nghh, _haaa_.” Sephiroth smirks internally because he meant to do that. Cloud feet thumps on his back by the electrifying goodness, keening out soundly mumbling praises. It's a pretty sight to behold. Sephiroth raises up until his mouth lingers on the tip, the same time he jams his fingers to Cloud's prostate, tearing cries after cries. 

The angle of Sephiroth wrist is awkward, while his mouth is stuffed full of the pretty blond's length. The angle wasn't hard to get adjusted too and he worked through it by lapping the underside of that pretty cock, while his other hand works through a fast pace jabbing Cloud's spongy walls with precision. Sephiroth swallows and keeps his mouth down more longer than usual, loving the feel of the blond's hard, throbbing cock touching the back of his throat. Few specs of tears brew at the corner his eyes, almost on the verge of slipping free.

 _No gag reflex_.Cloud gapes astonished. _Fuck, that's hot._ After, the silverette goes for thrusting his mouth back and forth eagerly, where there's not much reveal of Cloud's cock to be shown. The pace lasts quite long for Cloud's liking to hold back his orgasm.

“Seph―I'm going to come. _Ohh_.I'm so _fucking close_ , nghh.” Cloud hiccups a cry, tears dripping down his cheeks like crystals.

The bobbing gets faster, more harsher, along with those long fingers twisting, curling inside his entrance and gazing at the way his cock slips in and out past those marvelous lips, became too much for Cloud. Reading Sephiroth's eyes, they command him to let go. Shatter to a million pieces. Fill up his mouth with his scorching essence. 

A hard push to his prostate and the tight suction tips Cloud over the edge. Cloud hums locking his thighs harshly to Sephiroth head, crying out to the heavens once he finds his release. The coils in his stomach loosened, unwinding, filling Sephiroth's mouth with all he got. A flicker of white flashes before his eyes, coming more than he ever did in his life. Shivers wrack through his body in waves, panting trying to catch his breath by the best orgasm he'd ever experienced.

A small tap to his thigh grabs his unfocused attention for him to realize the tight lock he has around Sephiroth's head. Cloud unclenches his thigh, apologizing with a raspy voice from all the screaming. Sephiroth removes his mouth from his cock and takes out his fingers.

“It's alright.” 

Clearing his throat to communicate properly, “It shows me how good I made you felt.” Sephiroth reassures standing up with a slight wobble for staying in one position for so long. He cleans away excess residue of saliva and come with a quick swipe of a napkin in his breast pocket. Seating himself up on his elbows, Cloud figures out through the panting and relishing in the after effects that Sephiroth is still straining and hard.

He's never done it but… 

Busy taking the wrinkles out of his dress shirt, Sephiroth caught Cloud's questioning stare from the corner of his eyes. He throws an acknowledging glance to the blond on the bed before looking away fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. Almost as if he read what's going through his mind he answers. “Don't worry about it. You're exhausted right now and I don't want you to push yourself.” He then gracefully takes a seat beside the bed, planting both palms behind himself in sheer relaxation. 

“But,” He gazes down in mirth at Cloud whose in the same position he'd left him. The 'but' made Cloud blink a few times curiosity and peers up to see twinkle into green irises. “Maybe next time?” 

Maybe next time? 

Sephiroth wants a _next time_?

Cloud splutters in disbelief. He pinched himself to see whether or not he's dreaming. When Cloud realizes this isn't a dream, all he can do is gasped stunned with eyes comically large. He searches through green, for any signs of jest. Failing to find any, Cloud says to himself fuck it.

He _wants_ this. 

“Yes.”

“Good, then I'll tell you everything you need to know then.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter if you're interested in me shitposting with sefikura,zakkura and ff7r:[@faircafee](https://mobile.twitter.com/faircafee)

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter if you're interested in me shitposting with sefikura,zakkura and ff7rMy twitter:[@tartagliaexe](https://mobile.twitter.com/tartagliaexe)
> 
> Kudos and comments means alot to me and it'd be great to know what my readers thoughts are. ♡


End file.
